


i can't sleep (please hug me)

by blackpxxk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, and hyunho bickering at each other, he just wants attention from his boyfies, hyunminsung, it's really all in lowercase, jisung is a soft man, lapslock, minho would give up everything for a pouty hyunjin, pouty hyunjin, sorry i'm lazy - Freeform, sulky hyunjin, tbh everyone would, they are soft boyfriends, this is purely just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpxxk/pseuds/blackpxxk
Summary: hyunjin was in (big) need of attention and couldn't fall asleep without his goodnight cuddles.minho and jisung were too busy watching sailor moon to give him what he wanted, though.(this fic now has arussiantranslation, courtesy of@xxuslreshh! tysm <3)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282





	i can't sleep (please hug me)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you bibi for helping me with the prompt hhhh i was kinda. lost bc this was supposed to be a hyunho fic but i suddenly felt this urge to write some poly stuff and changed it :D it's a pretty silly fic but it's cute. pouty hyunjin is cute
> 
> it's all written in lowercase and there's no beta read bc i'm too lazy lmao hope y'all like it tho <3
> 
> -🌙

hyunjin is always the one who excuses himself earlier, going to bed around 10 pm or something close to that. most times he falls asleep pretty fast, usually hugging minho’s cute pig plushie that later would be replaced by minho himself, who would cuddle up with him until jisung got home, giving both boys a soft kiss on the cheek and whispering a cute “goodnight, my loves” before joining them on hyunjin’s kinda-too-small-for-three-people bed. 

this time, though, things didn’t exactly go the way they normally do. 

he got home a bit later than usual, extremely tired from his dance classes — and a bit sad because jisung couldn’t pick him up on work for them to have lunch together since he was busy doing some stuff with their mutual friend, bang chan. when he opened the apartment’s door he expected to see minho in the kitchen, listening to a random anime ost while cooking something delicious for dinner but, well, he wasn’t there.

both his boyfriends got home together an hour later, hand in hand, jisung holding two pizza boxes and minho with a bag full of groceries from the convenience store near their building. they both greeted him with a quick kiss, minho asking him the same questions he always asks to check if he’s okay while jisung was organizing the table for them to eat.

they ate peacefully and hyunjin talked a little bit with them before laying down on his bed at 10 pm exactly, a quiet lullaby playing on his earphones and two fluffy blankets around him. there was only one problem: minho’s pig plushie wasn’t there. he decided to wash it before going to work and it wasn’t dry yet, so hyunjin couldn’t fall asleep hugging it. everything was okay, though. his boys would join him soon anyway, _right?_

_(wrong.)_

it was almost 2 am and hwang hyunjin was still awake (and completely alone) in his bed. he tried to make himself believe that it was only because it was really cold and snowing outside. or because he ate a lot and was too full to fall sleep. or maybe because he wasn’t hugging the stupid cute pig plushie. surely **not** because he was missing the warmth of being sandwiched between his two boyfriends.

he was staring at the ceiling, wondering what he could do to help himself fall asleep. _maybe drinking some hot milk or tea would help_ , he thought. hyunjin sighed, rolling to the other side of the bed and accidentally falling on the ground, making a pretty loud noise. he sat on the ground, rubbing his elbow that was kinda aching from the fall and looking at the door, realizing there was some light coming from the living room.

hyunjin then decided to get out of his dark room just to see jisung and minho, his boyfriends, sitting on the couch while staring at the TV that was mirroring something on minho’s laptop screen, a red bowl full of popcorn between them and two cans of coke on the coffee table. he approached them silently, being greeted by a cute smile from minho, who immediately picked the bowl up and placed it on the table for hyunjin to sit in between them. 

“you’re still awake?” minho asked, curious. “i thought you went to bed like... three hours ago or something?”

“i did, but i’m not sleepy at all and couldn’t even close my eyes” hwang answered while trying to make himself comfortable on the couch. “what are you guys watching?” 

“minho’s favorite anime,” jisung answered, taking a sip from his coke. “we were bored and he wanted to re-watch it so i just went with it”

“oh, that moon girl one, right? that has the weird black cat” hyunjin remembered hearing minho talk about it once or twice, but never really paid much attention. “i’m in!”

“yeah, sailor moon. and luna is not weird!” minho said, tapping hyunjin’s arm lightly. “are you sure you wanna watch it with us? we’re on the fifth episode already”

“yup,” he answered, smiling. “go on and play it!”  
  


hyunjin started regretting all his life decisions one hour and forty minutes later when they reached the ninth episode. not that the anime was bad or something, but it wasn’t really his style. he liked to watch really sad and romantic stuff, usually with jisung by his side, that would make them both cry like babies and run to minho’s room **—** who would be waiting for them with open arms and a knowing smile on his face **—** to get some cuddles.

he usually does likes watching stuff with his boyfriends, though (even if it’s not his favorite genre), especially because he’s always in the middle and they always end up cuddling, but this time they weren’t even touching him. jisung was compulsively eating the popcorn and drinking his coke while minho was almost glued to the TV screen, smiling whenever he saw one of the two cats or his favorite character (that hyunjin absolutely **didn’t** know the name).

hyunjin was bored. _really_ bored. and wanting attention.

he turned his eyes back to the TV, sighing loudly after seeing yet another sailor transformation and then proceeding to look at minho, who was really concentrated in his anime. hwang sighed once again, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder and closing his eyes. his right hand made its way towards lee’s left hand, holding it and giving it a light squeeze.

he didn’t get any reaction, not even a side look.

hyunjin pouted, looking at minho once again before staring at jisung, who gave him a quick look and smiled cutely before turning back to the TV. he smiled back, happy with the little attention he received and deciding to cling on the youngest of them, throwing his arms around han’s small waist and hugging him, resting his chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“why are you suddenly being so clingy?” jisung asked, giggling a little. “does our jinnie wants attention?”

hyunjin nodded, getting even closer to jisung. _someone finally realized why i’m here,_ he thought.

“okay then! just wait until this episode ends and we’ll cuddle with you” jisung said, ruffling hwang’s hair.

“but it just started! i’ve been waiting since i got here and now i’ll have to wait more twenty minutes to get my cuddles?” hyunjin looked at jisung, feeling outraged.

“...yes?” the youngest answered, letting out another giggle. “i mean, for someone who already waited for almost two hours, twenty minutes should be nothing.”

“but i want cuddles!”

“your cuddles can wait a little more, can’t they?”

“no they ca-”

“can you two shut up?” minho interrupted hyunjin, pausing the anime and staring at them. “i can’t pay attention to my anime because y’all are being too loud!”

“you’ve watched it three times, i’m pretty sure you already know everything they’re saying!” hyunjin snapped back.

“your point…?” minho asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“my point is that you already watched it too much and i want attention,” hyunjin said. “besides, this thing is extremely boring!”

“this thing is what?!” now it was time for minho to feel outraged. “say it again!”

“boring. i don’t like it!” hyunjin repeated, looking at the oldest guy.

“then go back to your room!” minho almost shouted at him. _almost._

“don’t want to!” hyunjin said, pouting and crossing his arms.

jisung sighed, looking at his boyfriends and shaking his head from side to side, slowly. “you two will be the death of me.”

“he started it!” hyunjin pointed at minho, still pouting.

“i didn’t do shit,” the oldest tried to defend himself. “i was just minding my shit and trying to watch my anime, but you two were being noisy!”

“yes you did!” hyunjin was upset. “you both did!”

“wait, hold on,” jisung busted into the ‘fight’ (or whatever that was). “what did i even do?!”

“nothing,” hwang answered. “and that’s exactly the problem!”

“what do you mean?” minho asked, confused.

“none of you came to my room to cuddle with me” hyunjin pout got bigger — if that’s even possible — “and then i couldn’t fall sleep because one,” he raised his finger up “the pig plushie is not dry yet, so i can’t sleep with it and two,” another finger got up “my boyfriends weren’t there hugging me!”

jisung and minho exchanged glances, smiling weakly at each other before minho turned himself to look at hyunjin, his eyes instantly softening as soon as he laid them on the taller boyfriend, who was currently sulking and pouting between them while staring at the ground, his big arms now wrapped around his own knees.

“hey,” lee said, poking hyunjin’s left arm. “me and jisungie are sorry. really sorry.”

“sorry won’t do it,” hwang mumbled. “you know what i want.”

“okay, okay,” minho sighed. “we will give you all the cuddles you want, okay? stop sulking”

“will you?” hyunjin raised his eyes a little.

“yes, we will!”

“can we please just finish the episode first? i’m really curious to know what will happen” jisung started, being answered by the oldest one.

“yes we-” he looked at hyunjin, who started to pout again. “...no we can’t”

jisung sighed, his eyes wandering between his boyfriends before letting out a cute smile. “okay then, let’s give this sulky boy his cuddles”

hyunjin grinned widely, raising his eyes to look at the TV. “wait, turn the tv off first”

“why?” minho asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“so that i know y’all won’t just go back to watching it if i fall asleep” hwang answered, smiling when minho rolled his eyes but got up anyway, picking up the remote control and turning the TV off just like hyunjin asked him to. “okay, now we can cuddle!”

“on the couch?” jisung raised an eyebrow. “isn’t it too small?” _and uncomfy_ , he thought.

“no place is too small for a man who just wants his cuddles”

minho mouthed a “just go with it” to jisung before sitting down again, now resting his back on the couch’s armrest. he pulled hyunjin to him, making the tallest sit between his legs, and hugged him tightly while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. jisung soon joined them, sitting on hyunjin’s lap and leaving a bunch of small soft kisses over his pretty face, giving him all the love he could and trying to ignore how uncomfortable that position was.

hyunjin started to feel sleepy half an hour of cuddles later, turning his body to hug minho back and making himself even more comfortable on top of him, both now lying down on the couch. minho was resting his head on a pillow that was on the armrest and hyunjin had chin on the crook of lee’s neck, both their foot on jisung’s lap.

“do you really want to sleep here?” minho asked, ruffling hwang’s hair.

“yeth. you’re comfy” hyunjin mumbled, nuzzling his nose on minho’s neck before giving it a soft peck.

“okay then” minho giggled softly. “goodnight, jinnie”

han stopped playing with minho’s green socks to look at his boyfriends’ small talk, smiling with the sight. he waited for them to stop talking and then leaned in a little to give hyunjin a pat in the head, whispering a small “night, baby” in his ears and booping minho’s nose before going back to his spot on the couch, hearing hyunjin mumble something that sounded a lot like “nite, sungie” from afar.

“is he asleep?” jisung asked softly, not being able to see hyunjin’s eyes.

“totally,” minho answered in the same tone “bet he’ll even start with his cute low snores soon”

“i can already hear it” the youngest said, smiling at them. minho looked at him, smiling widely and winking, letting out a small giggle after jisung blushed a little.  
  


“hey, minmin,” jisung whispered, smiling sheepishly while taking his phone out of his pocket, opening a ‘universal remote control’ app. “do you wanna finish watching it?”

minho smiled back, leaving a kiss on top of hyunjin’s head and nodding. “of course”

**Author's Note:**

> if you somehow got here, thank you for reading this! and feel free to hit me up on my [twt](https://twitter.com/petitseok)|[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/woodzvr)💛


End file.
